Jaqueline Jekyll
- Jekyll and Hyde = - Casual = - New Casual = - Jackie Hyde = }}}} }} Jaqueline Jekyll is a high school student and one of Kylie's classmates. After toying with a strain of Lycan DNA she acquired (without notice from Scope when he saved her from a gang rape), she synthesized a formula concoction that awakened a new strain of Lycan virus that could create a super human. Testing it on herself, she is able to transform into her ultimate beauty persona full of confidence and self-esteem, Jackie Hyde. Characteristics *'Name': Jaqueline Jekyll *'Aliases': Jackie Hyde *'Age': 16 *'Hair': Brown (black with red streaks) *'Eyes': Brown (Topaz) *'Height': 5’5” (6-7 ft) *'Likes': *Jaqueline: Reading, science, Mikey, library, working in the lab *Jackie: Partying, fighting, dancing, being stared at seductively, ‘working’ hard *'Dislikes': *Jaqueline: Being plain, flat-chested, wearing glasses, being unnoticed, feeling worthless *Jackie: Drags in parties, no fun on the dance floor or bed, others hurt *'Family': Unknown Appearance Before Before her transformation Jaqueline was a sixteen year old Caucasian girl with limp brown hair tied up in two braided tails that reached down to her mid back and two bangs split in front that framed her face, and brown eyes that she hid behind bottle lens glasses. Her body was skinny and undeveloped, looking like a scrawny boy at the least. She wore what others taunted as granny clothing, which was consistent of a white long-sleeved button-up shirt, suspenders, a black skirt that reached down her calves, white sock stockings, and plain black shoes. Some compared her to be an Amish girl or Farm Girl due to this appearance. After After she injects herself with the Hyde Chromosome as she calls it, her body undergoes physical changes that nearly burn her up in a sweat. Her limp brown hair becomes silky and bouncy, her eyesight improves beyond measure without the need for glasses (though she takes the lenses out of her glasses and wears them to hide that), and her body drastically changes as well. She now sports a slender body with a B-Cup chest, thin waist and curvaceous butt. She has become the beauty she always wanted to be. Jackie Hyde As a side-effect of her formula, Jaqueline created a sexy superhuman form as well as a personality to go with it. As Jackie, she stands above 6-7 feet in height, a sexy Amazon build, and ridiculous D-Cup chest. More physical changes are that her hair has turned black with a red streak in it, along with her skin turning completely white, making her as pale as a ghost, and her eyes turn yellow with a yellow glow. Background A master in the craft of Alchemy, despite her young age, Jaqueline is believe it or not, the great granddaughter of the once famous, Dr. Henry Jekyll. Though she may seem to be fairly harmless almost adorable, her breadth of formula and reagents makes her quite formidable. Fortunately she concentrate her main time and effort in find a way to perfect the Hyde formula that was unleashed upon the world by her ancestor. All seemed lost… until the night she was saved from being raped by a werewolf, named Scope. Smitten by him at first sight, she made a vow to see him again, and be an equal to him in being. Collecting a fur sample (to which she had plucked a few of his furs), Jaqueline managed to separate the Lycan strain from the furs, and experiment upon it. Knowing about Rebecca Harris’s condition, she formulated that the virus’s mutational properties bond human DNA with any kind of beast or creature strain creating a secondary form. If the virus could bond Human DNA with Wolf DNA, and the same with Fly DNA, then she hypothesized on what would happen if the DNA bonded with human DNA alone. She mixed the virus herself, and deciding to test it on her own being. Deciding she’d rather be dead than live the life of a worthless and ugly dog with no chance of catching eyes with the boy she crushed on, Mikey Corvis, she injected herself with the artificial viral strain. At first nothing happened, but then suddenly, her body began to spasm and grow, as something within her was changing and awakening. Once she awoke from the pain, she saw that she had become a seven foot chalk white-skinned woman with flowing red and black hair, as well as a body to die for. She felt great, she felt amazing, she felt… sexy and free. This pondered her greatly, until she felt another personality arising: Jackie. This side of her felt more confident self-esteemed, and not afraid to get close to a boy, though it still retained her loving nature. Though Jackie felt that on the first night, as she hopped around from club to club, that Jackie wanted to sleep with as many boys as possible. This may have been a side-effect. A potential side-effect of the virus was that once she transformed back, she now had a slender body, silky hair, eyes repaired, and a B-Cup chest. But she didn’t care, as long as she and Jackie remained like this, or at least find a way to rid herself of Jackie… from further embarrassment. With a little time and practice, both personalities being to help out one another, and in turn, the two help out the Talbot Pack once in a while, as she worked with Bio-Tech with the M.O.N.S.ter Squad as part of the science team. Mostly to show off to Scope, whom they both now know is Mike, and want him more than ever. Even though they both know that it’ll put a strain in her friendship with Kylie. Personality Jaqueline Calm, quiet and nervous but soon gained a stronger sense of confidence after her "change". Jackie When Jackie was first ‘born’, her personality was different from Jaqueline. Back then, she was short-tempered, violent, and demanding. However, her personality eventually changed as she and Jacqueline became in synch, and she became a more kind and sweet person, while retaining confidence in herself. She wouldn't be too angry during fights, Jackie actually jokes around more often now. Also, now that Jaqueline is comfortable being Jackie, she uses her Jackie form on a more regular basis. Skills/Abilities Jaqueline *'Physical abilities': In human form, Jaqueline has the normal strength and durability of a physically fit woman in very good health. She also possesses an above average (but not superhuman) level of intelligence, and is trained in hand-to-hand combat as well possessing some martial arts training. *'Combat and Sex Appeal': Even aside from her superhuman powers, Jaqueline is very skilled at hand-to-hand combat, being personally trained by Li Me’s grandfather, as was Peter. She has displayed martial arts skills in her human form as well. Jaqueline often uses her sex appeal as Jackie to aid her in fights against male opponents. *'Intelligence': In addition to her fighting skills and her incredible strength, Jaqueline is a very intelligent woman. She is highly intelligent with chemicals, able to mix various chemical concoctions, especially the formula that gave her the ability to transform into Jackie. Jackie As Jackie, her powers are similar to those of the Hulk. *'Superhuman Strength': She has great superhuman strength, endurance, and healing abilities. Intelligence: She usually retains her intelligence and an ability to transform between Jekyll and Hyde. Rather than being triggered by anger, she can change at will. *'Size and Mass': When transforming in and out of her forms, Jackie gains and loses mass in the form of body size as well as additional muscle mass. When changing into Jackie, her body and hair also take on a distinctly reddish hue. Although Jackie’s strength originally remained at a set level and did not increase, later in her history her strength increases as her anger grows, similar to the Hulk. If she increases her strength level as Jaqueline, her strength level as Jackie will be vastly greater than it would be otherwise. She has used this to her advantage in the past, using weight training as Jaqueline to make her much more powerful than normal as Jackie. A side effect of utilizing this facet of her power is that in Jackie form her muscle mass increases, making her much larger. *'Lift Limit': She is able to easily lift more than 100 tons. *'Durability': She is impervious to most forms of physical attack and possesses a considerable healing factor. Relationships Gallery Miss Jekyll and Hyde.JPG Jaqueline Jekyll, Before and After.JPG|Jaqueline Jekyll, before and after she took the Hyde Chromosome formula Jackie Hyde, Anatomy and Battle Attire.JPG|Jackie Hyde, Anatomy and Battle Attire Jykell1 zps2psrvuyk.png Hyde1 zpsvyr8plpr.png Eyecatchers FMH Eyecatcters - Jaquelien.JPG|Jaqueline 1 FMH Eyecatchers - Jackie.JPG|Jackie 1 Voice Actor Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Werecreatures Category:Mutants